Healing You
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Gabriel brings Imogen out of Hell and tries his best to heal her. She's far more wounded and damaged than he ever could've suspected. Sequel to "Saving You". PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Gabriel brings Imogen out of Hell and tries his best to heal her. She's far more wounded and damaged than he ever could've suspected. Sequel to "Saving You". PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural_ or it's characters.

**Pairing: **Gabriel/OC.

**A/N: **The story begins right from where "Saving You" left ended.

**

* * *

Healing You**

**-ONE-**

"What?" Sam asked, "You're insane!"

"Look, she's down there, and she doesn't deserve to be." Gabriel growled, "And I'm going after her."

"Gabriel, you can't." Castiel told him, "Not yet."

"What?" Gabriel asked, "What are you talking about?"

"You can't just jump in there, you have to re-open the chasm, but there's the risk of bringing the demons back out." Castiel explained, "And a one month wait."

"There are no limits to the risks you take for people you love," Gabriel said, "And by the way, don't you start ordering me around, just because you're an Archangel now!"

"I'm not ordering you around and you know it." Castiel snapped, "I'm not an Archangel now. I turned the position down to stay with the Winchesters as my old self."

"So you've got the mojo but not the Archangel mojo…?" Dean asked, earning a nod from Castiel.

"Right, can we get back to the point? Why a month?" Gabriel asked, "Come on, Cas, I gotta get my girl back."

"The next full moon is in one month. Father must've put a cycle on when the chasm can actually be opened." Castiel said, trying to ignore the scarily bitchy looks his older brother was giving him.

"What, like a time lock?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Castiel replied, turning to Gabriel, "I'm sorry, Gabriel but you're going to have to wait to get her out."

Gabriel growled and vanished in a flutter of wings.

"What if he's gone back to the cemetery?" Dean asked, turning to Castiel with worried eyes.

"He hasn't. He's just gone away to calm down and think about this logically." Castiel assured them, "I'll go and see if he's alright."

With that, Castiel was gone.

* * *

Castiel found his brother on a beach in Hawaii, his tears visible in the moonlight as he sat alone on the sand.

"If you've come here to pity me, Castiel, you can get the fuck away." Gabriel snapped, wiping his eyes.

"I'm not here to pity you. I'm here to help." Castiel said, sitting beside Gabriel who looked away from him, "I understand that you're grieving, Gabriel. It's alright."

"I don't want her down there for a month. That's one Hell year…an hour down there is too much." Gabriel said with a sigh, "There's gotta be a way to open that chasm."

"There isn't, Gabriel and that is one of the only entrances to Hell. Others can take longer to open so you're better off waiting." Castiel explained.

"But she's getting hurt down there! It's not just her soul, Castiel. It's her body too."

The look Castiel gave him let him know that there was nothing more they could do. He'd have to wait for a month, and every day during that month, he endured more heartache than anyone could imagine.

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Gabriel brings Imogen out of Hell and tries his best to heal her. She's far more wounded and damaged than he ever could've suspected. Sequel to "Saving You". PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural_ or it's characters.

**

* * *

Pairing: **Gabriel/OC.

**Healing You**

**-TWO-**

_Imogen's skin burned as she was shackled up for another nightmarish torture session. Her personal torturer, a demon they call Belial was vicious beyond belief, and his methods were creative. Rape was one of his favourite things to do, and judging by the fact she'd been shackled first, Imogen would be getting that later. All the time she prayed for Gabriel to come and rescue her. Thinking of Gabriel was the only thing that got her through when she was being savagely shredded to pieces, slashed, burned, raped, beaten, scratched, even dismembered in huge chunks._

Gabriel, on the surface, knew that she was hurting. He could feel it in his Grace from when he bound them together. Finally the time came and Gabriel looked to God.

"Father, please let me get her out now! Please!"

The ground shook violently as the chasm opened, the Archangel spreading his wings and diving in to find Imogen. His wings spread wide, his Archangelic Grace terrifying every damn demon in Hell, leaving him with the souls that were being tortured.

Imogen looked up through the web of chains and saw a bright light. Gabriel saw Imogen's naked body strapped with shackles and he growled, swooping down and breaking the chains before bundling the bare, beaten, bruised, bloody, battered, broken girl into his arms.

"I'm here, Baby." He whispered, "It's okay, it's over."

Wrapping her in his Grace and in his wings, soaring towards the surface where they burst through the ground. Gabriel spread his wings again and they set off in search of the Winchester's motel.

* * *

Gabriel sat in the bathtub behind Imogen in his boxers as he cleaned her wounds. She needed tenderness and care, and this was not really an occasion to just click the wounds away. The Archangel hoped and believed the contact would help her heal. She curled in on herself and sobbed quietly into her knees.

"Hush now, Imogen." He said softly, washing her blood coated hair carefully and kissing her shoulder.

She shuddered at the contact and it made Gabriel wince a little. Maybe more damage had been done than he'd thought. She'd not said a word since she came back. Through her pain, she turned and wrapped her arms around his neck, curling up into his body and sobbing into his neck. Gabriel wound his arms around her and closed his eyes, sighing as he held her close to him. He pressed kisses to her forehead before she released him and sat up, curling bringing her knees back to her chest. A tear escaped Gabriel's eye but he quickly wiped it away and returned to cleaning her wounds. When he'd clean one, he'd stroke it tenderly and it would heal. He'd seen to the wounds on her front first and was now focussing on her back and her hair. Her face was as beautiful as it always was, as was her body. He massaged the shampoo into her hair and she started muttering things which slowly became clearer.

"I'm a good girl…I promise I can make you feel good…"

Her first words sounded so pathetic and sad. She reached behind her to cup Gabriel's length but he grabbed her arm.

"No, Imogen. This stops now." He said sternly, seeing her flinch, nod and sob into her knees.

"Sorry." She whimpered, letting out another soft sob.

"Don't be. Not for anything." Gabriel whispered, continuing to clean and heal her wounds.

* * *

"NO!" Imogen screamed

Gabriel shot up and wrapped his arms around Imogen, pulling the sobbing, damn-near-hyperventilating girl into his embrace and stroking gentle fingers through her hair.

"Come away from it, Imogen. It's over." The Archangel whispered before sighing and closing his eyes, guilt sweeping through him that he'd not been able to save her in the first place, or get her out any earlier.

He felt her breathe his scent in, that scent of ozone and sweet treats that Imogen knew and loved so much.

"I'm gonna try and fix you, Baby. I promise."

He felt her nod against him and he tried to shush her back to sleep.

He knew damn well that this was going to take a lot of patience and a lot of hard work, but he loved Imogen enough to do everything he could to heal her. He made a mental list of possible things he could do to help her heal, thinking right until the sun came up the next morning.

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Gabriel brings Imogen out of Hell and tries his best to heal her. She's far more wounded and damaged than he ever could've suspected. Sequel to "Saving You". PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural_ or it's characters.

**Pairing: **Gabriel/OC.

**

* * *

Healing You**

**-THREE-**

Dean entered the motel room to find Imogen asleep, while Gabriel kept her held close, protecting her with his love and his Grace. He held up the bag of things he'd bought using Gabriel's list and the Archangel gave him a thumbs up in appreciation before starting to shush Imogen who was stirring in her sleep.

"How's she doing?" Dean whispered, pulling a chair up by the bed.

"This is gonna be a long haul, Dean." Gabriel whispered, "She's seriously damaged. I dread to think what's been going on down there."

Dean nodded and ran his fingers through Imogen's hair, smiling as she snuggled into Gabriel's embrace.

"You're doing great you know." Dean said softly, "I know I don't like you all that much, Gabriel, but damn you're awesome."

"What do you mean?" Gabriel asked, looking at Dean with a raised eyebrow.

"I mean that not many guys would support their girl through something like this. A lot of guys would be selfish and think about their problems first." Dean explained, "Damn, there's the select few who'd just dump her and leave her to deal with it."

Gabriel smiled weakly, pressing his cheek to her forehead.

"I'm just looking after my girl." He whispered, looking down at her when she stirred and opened her eyes, rolling over and seeing Dean.

"Hey, Sweetheart." Dean whispered, smiling softly at Imogen who smiled back weakly before sitting up and beckoning Dean closer.

He moved closer and knelt down by the bed, and to his surprise Imogen pulled him into her embrace and rocked him in her arms.

"I understand now." She whispered, "I understand, Dean."

Dean knew what she meant and his heart broke. He gripped onto her tighter and kissed her cheek, pulling back and stroking soothing lines across her cheeks with his thumb.

* * *

Gabriel went through the bag and pulled out all the items he'd thought of that could help Imogen. The first thing he pulled out was a diary and he placed it in her small hands before taking them in his own.

"If you ever need to release your emotions, you can do it in here, okay?" He said softly, "I won't look because it's your personal diary."

Imogen nodded and smiled gratefully. The diary was so pretty too. It was a lilac with a white flower up the side of the cover. Gabriel then pulled out a blue box that had a darker blue lid. Inside were small squares of paper.

"If you ever have things you want to talk about with me that you can't say directly," Gabriel explained, "You can write them on here and then we'll talk about them together."

Imogen nodded again and leaned forward, kissing Gabriel's lips gently.

"Thank you." She whispered, putting the diary down and looking at the box.

Gabriel smiled and pulled out the final thing. It was a laminated sheet of paper with two grids on it. The top grid had days of the week on it and times through the night across the top of it.

"For the top one, when you wake up, I want you to write down why you think you woke up and what you were dreaming of in the right time box. Is that okay for you?"

Imogen grinned and nodded, looking happier than she'd been so far. The bottom grid was very like the top one with the days of the week down one side and across the top of it were times of the day. There was four hours between each time.

"I want you to write your mood down at each time on here. Just write it down for the times you're awake, alright?"

Imogen couldn't believe what Gabriel had done to help her and she took the board from his hands, put it on the bed and threw herself into his arms. She smiled and sighed against his neck before kissing it and suckling on his pulse point.

"I'm a good girl, Gabriel." She whispered, licking a stripe up his neck, "I'll make you feel wonderful…please let me, Gabriel."

Gabriel closed his eyes and bit back a sob. _His _Imogen had been reduced to tempting him into sex. He'd heard of the way some of the demons used sex as a weapon in Hell, more often than not they'd rape people, but sometimes they'd be brutal in the process, and judging by the words his lover was using, the things he was told were true.

"Imogen." He warned, "No. You're not doing this anymore."

Pushing her away, he kept a tight hold of her upper arms before making her look him in the eye.

"For one, you don't ever have to beg me for anything, and two, you're not in Hell anymore, Imogen." He said sternly, trying to blink his tears away, "You're not anyone's slave, or punch bag, or whore, or personal piece of meat to experiment on, okay?"

Imogen grimaced and leaned towards Gabriel's lips but he pushed her away again.

"No! This stops now!"

He never meant to shout. That was the last thing he ever meant to do, but he did because he was so angry about what the demons had done to her that he found it hard not to snap. He looked into her eyes and tears just rose and flooded like a hole in a dam, sobs wracking the young woman's body as she broke down on him.

"No, don't cry, Imogen…" He whispered, pulling her forward into his arms, "I'm sorry for yelling, Sweetheart…I'm sorry."

Imogen gripped onto him like he was her only lifeline, and he stroked her hair as soothingly as possible.

"Sorry, Gabriel." She said softly, "I'm sorry."

Gabriel continued to hold her until she fell asleep in his arms.

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **Gabriel brings Imogen out of Hell and tries his best to heal her. She's far more wounded and damaged than he ever could've suspected. Sequel to "Saving You". PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural_ or it's characters.

**Pairing: **Gabriel/OC.

**

* * *

Healing You**

**-FOUR-**

The Winchesters, Imogen and the angels headed to Bobby's where Imogen would be safer and better to recover. Bobby gave Imogen and Gabriel the spare room, which is where Imogen spent a lot of time. She wrote in her diary everyday and filled her chart in as Gabriel wanted her to, and today they were going to have their first talk. She appeared in the living room looking ill and tired.

"Gabe…"

The Archangel turned and looked at his girlfriend.

"I'm ready." She said softly, holding out her hand to him.

Reaching their bedroom, Imogen locked the door and took out her thought box. She took off the lid and passed it to Gabriel before kissing his forehead and heading downstairs. He read the three of them and his heart broke.

_Belial was my personal torturer and he raped me three times when I first arrived. He'd talk using familiar voices including yours on occasion. _

_On my second day I was cut to shreds before being devoured by demons. They kept me alive before healing me and starting all over again. _

_I always thought of you, Gabriel. You got me through when I thought I was going to give in. I heard your voice telling me it was all okay…but God never helped me once. Am I such a bad person that God wouldn't help me? _

* * *

Imogen curled in on herself as she lay alone in her bed. Gabriel was trying to give her a little space but it was the last thing she wanted. She wanted him by her side. She wanted his arms around her because he was the only person she felt safe with. Imogen broke into sobs and cried into the pillows, wrapping her arms around herself as all the memories of her time in Hell came flooding back, her sobs growing progressively louder as she curled in on herself even more.

Downstairs, Gabriel heard her sobs rubbed the bridge of his nose before heading upstairs. Entering the bedroom, he knelt on the bed beside Imogen and pulled her weeping form into his arms.

"I'm here, Hot Stuff. I got you."

"Oh, Gabriel," she sobbed, "I was so afraid…"

"Hush now, Imogen. It's over and done with." Gabriel whispered, kissing her forehead.

"Stay with me?"

"Sure thing."

* * *

The next morning, Gabriel looked down at his sleeping lover and pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead. She snuggled into his hold a little before rolling away from him and cuddling her pillow. He was just grateful she was sleeping somewhat peacefully now and he climbed out of bed, clicking his fingers to dress himself and moving to kneel before her. She let out a shuddering sigh in her sleep before her brow furrowed.

"G-Gabriel?"

"Shhh," Gabriel whispered, stroking her hair out of her face, "I'm here."

Her green eyes opened and she jumped, suddenly realising that it was Gabriel by her side and relaxing.

"Hey, Sweetheart." He whispered, "You feeling okay?"

Silently, she got up and walked towards her charts before filling them in and beckoning Gabriel over. There were still days were she kept silent for the majority although she was speaking more and more everyday. He looked to see what she'd written while wrapping gentle arms around her.

_**Thursday**_

_8am: Woke up because Gabriel saved me from a nightmare. _

_**Thursday**_

_Mood: In love, happy, a little more peaceful, hungry. _

Gabriel smiled. This was a good sign, the best daily review yet and it was only the morning. He squeezed Imogen to him and kissed her temple.

"I'm so proud of you, Baby." He whispered, "So proud."

Imogen beamed up at Gabriel and hugged him tight.

"Love you." She said softly, stroking his arms, "Love you, Gabriel."

"I love you too, Imogen." Gabriel replied, "With all my heart."

He locked their fingers before tugging her arm lightly and heading towards the door.

"Let's get you some breakfast." He said, "Seen as you're hungry."

Imogen giggled. She actually giggled for the first time in the few weeks she'd been back and the sound was so sweet in Gabriel's ears.

This was it. She was finally starting to heal.

-TBC-


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **Gabriel brings Imogen out of Hell and tries his best to heal her. She's far more wounded and damaged than he ever could've suspected. Sequel to "Saving You". PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural_ or it's characters.

**Pairing: **Gabriel/OC.

**

* * *

Healing You**

**-FIVE-**

Gabriel had Imogen sat between his legs as they looked through Imogen's thought box. There were plenty of positive thoughts going in there, but there were still many memories of Hell. The Archangel knew full well that those memories would never leave her, but he was damned if he was going to let Imogen live a life of pain and suffering because some demons got a kick out of abusing her. He smiled as she read them out to him, talking a lot more now which was a great sign. The nightmares were stopping slowly and the attempts at seduction were too. Sex could wait until she was healed as much as possible, because Gabriel didn't want to take advantage of her when she was in her pleading-near-confused state. Right now, they were both happy just to sit and cuddle, kiss and Gabriel would do his damndest to make her laugh. It happened often if they'd sit on Bobby's living room floor (where they were right now) deep into the night. Gabriel would magic up a spotlight just in the right position and they'd make shadow puppets on the wall. Gabriel always said positive things to Imogen and he taught her how to make the puppets with her fingers. He treated her like fine china and the three hunters and Castiel knew that Imogen would get through this ordeal because she had Gabriel's love and would always have it. She read her final thought from the week and she snuggled into Gabriel's hold as she did.

"My Gabriel is always there to care for me and protect me," She recited, "And he has the biggest heart I've ever known in a man…well…angel."

Gabriel chuckled at that and kissed her temple, waiting eagerly for her to continue.

"He's been my rock through everything and I can't ever thank him enough. He's beautiful, strong, kind, sweet, funny, delicious, sexy, awesome, gentle and perfect, all rolled into one package." She finished, "And I love him with all my heart, my body and my soul."

Gabriel blinked his tears away and kissed Imogen's cheek, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss as she turned her head.

"That was beautiful, Imogen." He said softly, "Really beautiful."

They pressed their foreheads together and shared an Eskimo kiss, Imogen then turning back round to settle in Gabriel's arms again.

"I do love you Gabriel…"

"I love you too, Imogen."

Imogen lifted Gabriel's right leg so his knee was bent and placed it in between her legs before lying on her back, running encouraging fingers through his hair as he leaned down and kissed her lips tenderly, settling between her parted legs as they lay on the floor of Bobby's living room. Gabriel pulled away, shaking his head before taking Imogen in his arms and lifting her onto the sofa so she was in his lap.

"Much more comfortable, right?" He asked, earning a nod and a kiss from Imogen.

Their kisses grew deeper and more passionate and Gabriel found himself on his back on the sofa, Imogen right above him as she completely took over the kisses. She felt Gabriel's arousal press against her and she gasped, pulling away before moving down the sofa away from her lover. Gabriel sat up and shuffled after her, cupping her cheek gently and stroking soothing lines across her cheek with his thumb. She looked up with tears in her eyes and moved towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Shhh," he whispered, stroking her hair tenderly.

"I'm sorry." She whispered back.

"No it's okay," Gabriel assured her, "It's all okay."

"What would I do without you, Gabriel?"

* * *

Gabriel and Imogen lay in bed that night, in their favourite position (Imogen in front of Gabriel and nestled between his legs) sharing bodily warmth and whispering sweet words between them.

"You're my everything." Gabriel whispered moving Imogen's hair to her left shoulder so he could kiss the right side of her neck and her right shoulder.

She merely had a short cotton nightdress on with thin straps because the room was so damn hot.

"You're everything I ever wanted and nothing is going to hurt you ever again, I swear." He continued, placing a gentle kiss to her temple, "I'll kill anything or anyone who so much as lays a damn hand on you again."

Imogen closed her eyes and sighed as a tear fell down her face.

"I love you, Gabriel." She said softly, "And I know that without you I wouldn't even be here right now…I can't ever pay you back for saving my life."

"You don't have to." Gabriel said, "I chose to save your life because I love you Imogen."

The young woman turned onto her side and lay back in his embrace, her tears falling freely now which left droplets running down the Archangel's bare chest. He held her close and wrapped his wings and Grace around her, protecting her, loving her and keeping her warm right through to morning.

-TBC-


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **Gabriel brings Imogen out of Hell and tries his best to heal her. She's far more wounded and damaged than he ever could've suspected. Sequel to "Saving You". PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural_ or it's characters.

**A/N: **Just a short in betweener so I can decide where to take this.

**

* * *

Pairing: **Gabriel/OC.

**Healing You**

**-SIX-**

_Hell's fires burn around Imogen as Belial looms over her, thrusting again so hard it hurts, but she can't scream anymore. She just can't scream. That's when the knife comes out and he begins to skin her back, revealing throbbing muscles and tissue before he eats her skin himself, licking his way over the exposed muscles with a long slimy tongue. _

_Gabriel. Gabriel. Gabriel. Gabriel. Gabriel. _

"GABRIEL!"

Gabriel sprinted into the room and straight to the bed, gripping Imogen tight and rocking her back and forth.

"I've got you, Imogen." He told her, "You're safe now, Sweetheart."

Imogen whispered Gabriel's name over and over again as she curled up into his arms.

"Shhh, it's okay." He said softly running his fingers through her hair to try and calm her.

Another nightmare…the fourth that week. They were coming back, and he wanted to know why. He was livid when he found out.

* * *

"Belial's been coming to her in her dreams." Gabriel told the others, "And I want him dead."

"Dude, we're not summoning demons again." Dean said, shaking his head.

"We don't have to." Castiel interrupted, "He'll come to us."

"What?" Sam asked, looking completely confused.

"If he's visiting Imogen's dreams, then he'll soon come into reality."

"You bastard," Gabriel growled, completely unintentionally, "She isn't going through any more nightmares, Castiel! You can't expect her to go through that!"

"You can if it gets him in the open…"

Gabriel turned and saw Imogen standing behind them.

"I want him dead too, and if this gets him out of the way, I'll take a few more nightmares."

Gabriel sighed and nodded, moving forward and pulling her into his arms.

"Gabriel, it's okay." She whispered, kissing his lips, "I'll get through as long as I have you."

The couple shared another kiss and held each other, the others smiling at the tenderness between them as they shared gentle kisses and close hugs.

"Love you."

"Love you too, Angel-Boy."

The Archangel smiled and took her hand before leading her upstairs.

The weeks that followed were painful for everyone, having to listen to Imogen's screams and cries as she relived those memories of being trapped in Hell at the mercy (of which there was none) of Belial.

Then finally, Belial appeared.

-TBC-


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: **Gabriel brings Imogen out of Hell and tries his best to heal her. She's far more wounded and damaged than he ever could've suspected. Sequel to "Saving You". PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural_ or it's characters.

**Pairing: **Gabriel/OC.

**

* * *

Healing You**

**-SEVEN-**

The demon loomed over Imogen and pinned her to the bed, holding her wrists above her head and holding her legs down with his own. That long tongue flickered out and Imogen shivered, prepared to scream but the tongue found its way into her mouth before she could. Gabriel and Castiel shared looks before bounding upstairs to find Imogen squirming and crying under the demon's hold as he began to suck her soul from her body. Gabriel saw the pale pink escaping her lips and panicked, both he and Castiel throwing the demon from Imogen. Gabriel watched the soul return to her body before turning his attention to the demon before him and Castiel. They started to twist his essence and made Belial cry for mercy.

"How does it feel, Belial?" Gabriel asked, "How does it feel to be tortured yourself?"

That's when Sam appeared through the door, hand outstretched as the demon began to spark and burn from the inside. Castiel and Gabriel moved away, Castiel towards Dean who stood by the door with Bobby now, and Gabriel to Imogen as she watched in horror while the demon was murdered before her eyes. Everyone calmed down for a moment and then turned to Imogen. The young woman felt like the weight of the world had left her shoulders and she cried with happiness. She beckoned everyone closer to the bed and opened her arms, sharing a huge hug with the others before turning to Gabriel and kissing him lovingly on the lips, pulling away and hugging him tight and crying with relief into his shoulder. Gabriel shed a tear back, and gripped her tight.

"It's going, Gabriel!" She exclaimed, "The pain's leaving!"

Gabriel grinned and sighed with relief.

"Good…that's really good."

Imogen laughed through the relief and snuggled right into Gabriel's arms as the others left them to spend time together.

* * *

They made love for the first time in two months that night, and rekindled their love and their relationship together.

Gabriel's arms slid underneath Imogen to unhook her bra, and he smiled when Imogen arched from the bed to let him do so. He pulled the material away and kissed her lips again as they rocked their lower bodies, Imogen's arms latching around his shoulders, turning her head to the right side which exposed her luscious neck for Gabriel to lick, kiss bite and do as he pleased with. Her fingers carded through his hair, massaging his scalp as he kissed his way down her neck and shoulders, then her chest and kissing in between her breasts before working that familiar magic with his tongue. As his mouth latched around her breast, Imogen arched from the mattress and into Gabriel's arms.

"Gabe…please!" She breathed, "Please…Please!"

"Please what?" Gabriel asked as he looked up at her.

With her fingers still latched in his hair, Imogen pushed Gabriel's head down to her stomach and he took the hint. His fingers began to work at her jeans and he pulled them down with her underwear, kissing down her stomach until he reached that sensitive button that he knew sent Imogen into a whirlwind of pleasure. As he worked his tongue, Imogen's breathing quickened and she gasped, moaned, and at one point cried out, tightening her grip on the Archangel's hair. He pulled away and kissed back up her body in a straight line from her stomach to her lips, slipping his tongue in her mouth so she could taste herself. They both moaned at the taste and Imogen's hands found Gabriel's belt, unfastening it and then the button followed by the zip. Gabriel pulled them and his boxers off with ease, revealing his length to Imogen. He grinned as she licked her lips and she pushed him onto his back. She kissed his lips and then his jaw, his neck and shoulders before kissing across his chest. Her lips caressed his stomach before she kissed the insides of his thighs and took him in her mouth. Gabriel laced his fingers through her honey-blonde hair, gripping it when she began to work her tongue around his erection.

"Oh God…" he breathed, almost growling at the loss of contact as Imogen pulled off of him, kissing back up his body before latching her lips to his. She lowered herself onto his erection and moaned at the feeling, keeping him on the mattress by pinning his wrists down and rocking her hips just once.

"Imogen…come on, Baby…please!" Gabriel begged, breaking free of her hold and flipping them over.

"Easy, Tiger." She laughed, gasping when Gabriel thrusted into her.

He turned onto his side, keeping Imogen practically on her back, but twisting her hips. He kissed her gently while thrusting languidly.

"Gabriel," Imogen whispered, tears filling her eyes as she moved her hips against his.

She whispered his name over and over again and Gabriel shushed her, kissing her lovingly and holding her tightly to him.

They reached climax faster than usual, both of them moaning as they rode through their high, just content to lay close together as they came down.

"Gabe…I love you."

"I love you too, Imogen."

-TBC-


End file.
